


Home

by lybella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lybella/pseuds/lybella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things start to settle down for Dean and Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Dean recognized the figure walking down the sidewalk from a few blocks away. He would have recognized him even if the trench coat flapping open in the breeze wasn’t a dead giveaway. It was in the sureness of his walk and the way that he carried himself, as if he was still the all-powerful angel that he used to be. Dean headed down the sidewalk towards Castiel instead of into the entrance to the building.

Castiel looked up before Dean was within speaking distance, an easy grin spreading over his face. The sight of it warmed Dean and a quick tightness spread through his chest, there and gone. Cas smiled so easily these days.

“Hey.” Without missing a step, Dean slid an arm around Cas’ waist, under the trench, and moved into kiss him high on the cheek. The grin turned into a full blown smile and his eyes shone with humor.

“Dean.” The warmth in Castiel’s voice was unmistakable and Dean felt it down to his toes. He pulled his arm away, only to reach for one of the plastic bags Castiel was carrying.

“I thought we were going shopping when I got home? Then you wouldn’t have to carry all this yourself.” Castiel shrugged.

“I wanted to go for a walk. It’s lovely out.” It was a beautiful September day, blue skies, sunny, and a crisp breeze that carried an edge of autumn with it that tugged on jackets and ruffled hair. Cas had looped a thin black scarf around his neck that fluttered with his trench coat, despite the warmth that the sun offered them. Since he had fallen, he always commented that he was cold but instead of letting Dean turn up the heat in the apartment he insisted on bundling up in blankets - Dean was pretty sure it was just a ploy to get him to cuddle since the dude was like a furnace - or layering clothes. Dean was more than okay with that, as it meant that later he’d get to peel all those layers off nice and slow. Dean ducked his head, trying to hide his grin at that thought but Castiel only laughed at him.

“You can’t hide your lewd thoughts from me, Dean Winchester.” He fell into step next to Dean as they headed back towards their apartment. Their apartment. Though it had been several months the idea still felt a little foreign sometimes. The small two bedroom had quickly become theirs, filling with Dean’s collections, Cas’ books, and paintings that Cas did in his spare time. He’d even taken the time to decorate - though Dean didn’t really care as long as he had a place to sleep - he liked that Cas had made it cozy and home-like. 

“Who says they’re ‘lewd thoughts’?” Castiel responded with a pointed look that said when-aren’t-your-thoughts-inappropriate? Dean chuckled and bumped shoulders with him lightly. “Don’t look at me like that. You didn’t seem to mind my ‘inappropriateness’ last night when I was-” He was caught off by the full on belly laugh that rolled out of Castiel. It made his eyes crinkle at the corners with laugh lines and lit up his face. They had reached the door to the building at this point but it took Cas a minute to stop laughing and catch his breath. He looked at Dean, still chuckling, and wiped a tear from his cheek with the back of his hand. Dean couldn’t help it, he leaned in and kissed Cas soundly on the mouth, lingering there with a nip of teeth against his bottom lip and several quick kisses before pulling back.

The look of content on Cas’ face was enough for him. He knew, somewhere deep down, that this was all he needed to be happy.

“Come on, let’s go home.”


End file.
